la mort est une drole de chose
by Louise Malone
Summary: la mort peut vous faire réaliser certaines choses...


La mort est une drôle de chose.

Peu importe le nombre de batailles que vous remportiez, elle finira toujours par gagner la guerre.

Harry Potter va mourir.

Il le sait et a finit par l'accepter.

Cette fois-ci pas de violence, pas de dragons, pas de coupe de feu ni de basilic, pas de cognards, pas de sortilège impardonnable.

Pas de Voldemort.

Juste la fin d'une vie.

Il est malade, depuis longtemps à présent.

Ginny le soigne, mais elle est fatiguée et si lasse.

La mort est une drôle de chose.

Harry Potter la souhaite.

Il ne veut plus souffrir, il ne veut plus se voir diminuer, il ne veut plus voir les cernes chaque jour s'agrandir dans le visage de sa femme, en être la cause et le savoir.

Hier, il a réalisé qu'il y a désormais plus d'êtres aimés de l'autre coté qu'ici même.

Ginny est la dernière des Weasley de sa génération encore en vie. Hermione est morte la semaine dernière, on le lui a caché mais son cœur a su.

Il pense à ceux qu'il va revoir.

Pour certains ce sera sans doute simple et joyeux.

Luna, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Neville et Lavande…

Pour d'autres, ce sera comme une consécration.

Ses parents, Remus, Tonks, Sirius…Il attend de les revoir depuis si longtemps.

Et puis il y a ceux qu'il appréhende de retrouver. Ceux pour lesquels il se sent coupable.

Dobby, Cédric,Rogue, Dumbledore…

Certains, enfin, il espère bien ne pas les retrouver de l'autre coté du voile.

Bellatrix, Ombrage, Voldemort.

Mais il n'a pas peur d'eux.

Il n'a plus peur.

Il n'a plus peur de rien, ou presque.

La mort est une drôle de chose.

Parfois elle vous éclaire sur vos sentiments. La haine peut se transformer, quand quelqu'un vous manque.

Il reverra Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy, qui est mort il y a quelques semaines.

55 jours, pour être exact.

Cette mort là on ne la lui a pas cachée.

Et il a fallut cela pour qu'enfin il regrette.

Il regrette la main qu'il n'a jamais tendue, il regrette les mots violents et définitifs si souvent répétés.

Il regrette tout ce qui s'est passé, et surtout tout ce qui ne s'est jamais produit.

Il aurait suffit d'un hibou envoyé, d'un whisky pur feu avalé à deux, de quelques mots libérateurs, et tout aurait été finit, et tout aurait pu commencer.

Harry Potter le sait : il est passé à coté de la plus belle des amitiés.

Draco Malfoy et lui se ressemblaient tout en étant si différents.

Complémentaires.

Ils ont passé toute leur vie à se chercher, s'éviter, se repousser, se détester, s'apprécier en silence.

Harry Potter trouve la force de se lever.

Pour la dernière fois.

Il a demandé à Ginny une tisane dont l'un comme l'autre savent qu'elle n'aura pas d'effets.

Dans 3 heures, il sera minuit.

La mort est une drôle de chose.

Elle peut vous donner le sentiment de la dominer encore, en la programmant.

Dans 3h00, cela fera 56 jours exactement que Draco Malfoy sera mort.

Il était né 56 jours exactement avant Harry Potter, qui ne peut pas supporter l'idée de passer un jour de plus sur cette terre que son rival préféré.

Alors, de la démarche traînante qui est la sienne depuis trop longtemps maintenant pour qu'il puisse le supporter encore, il se dirige vers son placard aux portes d'acajou et l'ouvre d'une main faible, ridée, mais résolue.

Il trouve immédiatement ce qu'il cherche et le serre dans sa main.

Il retourne s'allonger, et quand Ginny le rejoint, une tasse fumante à la main, c'est sans un mot qu'elle le regarde verser la poudre grise dans la tasse.

Elle rajoute plus de sucre que d'ordinaire, parce que la poudre de mort est amère.

Elle lui sourit et il la revoit telle qu'elle était à 16 ans.

Il sait qu'il a fait le bon choix en l'épousant, 130 ans plus tôt.

Elle est toujours aussi forte, et ne verse pas une larme en le regardant boire.

Elle s'allonge simplement à coté de lui et ils parlent de leurs enfants, petits enfants et arrière petits-enfants.

Un peu avant minuit, tandis que les effets de la poudre se font plus violents, il lui reparle de cette nuit étoilée ou ils se sont aimés pour la première fois, aussi neufs l'un que l'autre.

Elle sourit et lui serre la main.

L'un comme l'autre ne regrettent rien.

Les lèvres de sa femme sur les siennes sont la dernière chose en ce bas monde dont il a conscience.

Et, juste après, une chevelure redevenue blonde émerge devant lui, une voix traînante l'interpelle :

« Jamais en retard hein Potter ! »

Il sourit et, enfin, tend la main.

L'autre la prend sans hésiter et l'entraîne vers une foule compacte mais amicale.

Déjà il distingue des têtes rousses et d'autres brunes ou blondes, mais toutes si chères.

Il serre plus fort la main dans la sienne et l'autre le fait se hâter vers les gens qu'il a aimés.

La mort est une drôle de chose.

Parfois elle vous permet de réaliser ce que vous n'avez jamais eu le courage de faire quand vous étiez en vie.


End file.
